heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bear Feat
thumb|300px|right|Title Card Bear Feat is a 1947-animated Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Chuck Jones, released in 1949 featuring The Three Bears. Plot Papa Bear was reading his newspaper Mama Bear was eating her oat meal while Baby Bear was staring at the newspaper's comic then starts tickling Papa Bear through the newspaper and He punches him through the newspaper making a hole on it and slaps him sending him into his bowl of oat meal and spilling it on the table and he yells him to eat your oat meal and continues reading. A dazzed Baby Bear then sits up and cries what did he do. Papa Bear sees an ad about a circus in his newspaper and makes his family practice Mama Bear tries to explain but he yells her to shut up and start practicing and Baby Bear was delighted and wanted to be a trick bear and grabs Papa Bear begin acting him as a ball and Mama Bear joins them changing her clothes and Papa Bear lands on her hand and he tries to punch her and ends up spinning around her hand and makes a face at Baby Bear who was bowling. He furiously kicks him in the butt. Papa Bear and Baby Bear are practicing to pedal an unicycle on a wire but Baby Bear was too heavy for the wire to handle and he and Papa Bear fells down the ground who tells him to get off the wire and he did get off sending him into the air while Baby Bear chases and yelling him he landed on their fireplace and getting covered in ash. Papa Bear dazzedly pedals toward Baby Bear who asked him if he is all right but he tries to punch him but he slips and passes out as a shocked Baby Bear looks on. Papa Bear and Baby Bear practice another act swinging and leap into the next swing during the practice Baby Bear didn't grab him and he yells him to grab me and he did but they both fell to the ground and Papa Bear yells him to let go of me and he did let go of him and ends up hitting on the tree branch. While Mama Bear was holding a big gong Papa Bear wears a roller skates to leap and hit the gong and Baby Bear joins him and both hit the gong. Next Act Baby Bear put his head on a hole on the wall with words on it " Hit my Baby son 3 shots for five cents" Papa Bear throws a ball at Baby Bear but it bounce off and hits Papa Bear instead knocking him out. Papa Bear was standing on the seesaw and Mama Bear was carrying a sofa he calls Baby Bear what are we waiting and Baby Bear jumps off the board and lands on the other side of the see saw and sends Papa Bear into the sky and disappears. Mama Bear and Baby Bear then returns home and the next day they return and Mama Bear carrys the sofa and she and Baby Bear to wait Papa Bear to land on it but Papa Bear lands beside them instead. Papa Bear then performs the high diving act with Mama Bear begins to play the drum and he dives to the Pail of water however Baby Bear steps in eating Salt crackers and drinks the pail of water which Papa Bear is going to dive and he lands now on the empty pail with a clang Baby Bear notices this at what he had done and calls Mama Bear. Papa Bear performs the drug race and calls Mama Bear if she is ready and she is and he starts his motorcycle and begins to drive while Mama Bear was watching him. Baby Bear accidentally throws a banana peel on the drug race track causing Papa Bear to crash his motorcycle and gets severely injured. Later Papa Bear wakes up covered in bandage and asked where is the newspaper and Mama Bear hands him the newspaper and tries to explain but he yells her again to shut up and grabs the newspaper. Papa Bear checks what is the address for the circus until he learns it was called in 1928 and throws himself off a cliff yelling that he will be free but before he could hit the ground only to be saved by Baby Bear who puts a pail of water where he lands and successfully performs the high diving act. Baby Bear tells him that he done a good thing and only to get punched again causing him to cry "POP!!! What did i do?! What did i do?!. Censorship *When this cartoon aired on the former WB channel, the ending where Pa jumps off the cliff (only to be saved by Junyer with the tub of water) was cut. References External links * *Full, uncensored short on vk.com Category:Three Bears Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:ShortsCategory:1949 Animated Shorts Category:1949 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts